Eternium Wiki:Community Portal
Eternium: Action RPG! Storyline has 40 levels with 3 Acts. Elban is the final boss which has killed town folks. Trials uncharted parts of Eternium that are stage by stage lvs that go beyond lv 70 Experience. Each Trial is plus 10 levels at Trial lv 9 they actually add experience at additional 2% for every level. Currently Level 119 in the Trials is the highest level completed by a Mage. General play: Eternium has mega transactions. Purchase Equipment, XP boosters, Gem Boosters, Campanions and Treasure chests. Currency: Gemstones require a purchase by pressing on the gemstones found on the top of the display you enter the store. You can purchase daily gemstones and packages. Note: Don't get Gems confused with Gemstones Act 1: The Broken Dragon: Levels 1 - 16 The Broken Dragon has 16 levels. Level 16 boss is a Fire Breathing Dragon. Abilites are stunning ring of fire, fire breathing and canon balls of fire. Act 2: Elderath,s Moon: Levels 17 - 29 Xenodon Giant - Level 29 is a Armored Rhino. Crushing jaws, posion ring of breath and support call of troops. Act 3: Pyramids of the Gods: Levels 30 - 40 Final Boss : Elban - Level 40 an Armored Demon. Abilities Ariel attack, fast slashing attack and slow attack Characters: Their are 3 characters Bounty Hunter, Mage and Warrior. Bounty Hunter is ranged character. Mage uses magic and radius attacks. Warrior is a in small arms combat. Hand to hand combat. Close order combat. Glitches to improve character New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community